


Five Cups of Coffee (and a handsome boy)

by chanqqmin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanqqmin/pseuds/chanqqmin
Summary: Three–and nearly four–hours into Chanhee's shift at the newly opened café that his friend owned, he was already tired. It was the second day after the café announced it was opening and customers were rolling in dozens per hour. The constant smile he had to keep on his face was tiring his cheeks and the straight posture that he had to maintain was also about to kill him–oh and did he mention that he didn't get a break at all or take a seat within the last few hours?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Five Cups of Coffee (and a handsome boy)

**Author's Note:**

> cafe aus are literally my life no kidding this is the second one i have published, following my sunnew fic and i think i have another sunnew(?) cafe au coming up💕
> 
> also dk how to title fics anymore so the title is kind of clapped im sorry😔💔💔

Three–and nearly four–hours into Chanhee's shift at the newly opened café that his friend owned, he was already tired. It was the second day after the café announced it was opening and customers were rolling in dozens per hour. The constant smile he had to keep on his face was tiring his cheeks and the straight posture that he had to maintain was also about to kill him–oh and did he mention that he didn't get a break at all or take a seat within the last few hours? 

The only promise he made to Jacob–the owner of the café–was that he'll work free of charge for the first few days because he was worried the older wouldn't be able to scout employees for the café. Perhaps he was expecting maybe a two hours or so shift with a few customers coming in; nothing biggie. Though, it sure was proven false after crowds of civilians started to rush in and make up a long queue to order; and fuck at that moment Chanhee knew it was going to be a exhausting shift. 

_Just two hours, Chanhee. Nothing much,_ was what he thought until he saw Jacob walking up to him and saying that the worker who was supposed to work after him called off. Not knowing what to say, Chanhee simply stood there in silence, processing the fact. He's going to have to work for another hour–or maybe even two? Though one look at Jacob's pleading face, he knew better than to reject the boy in front of him so he just nodded before caring to the next customer, gaining a big smile from the Canadian. 

One hour passed by in an excruciatingly slow pace, Chanhee felt his legs wobble and his cheeks about to explode. Maybe there were only a few minutes remaining to his shift until he could swap with the other worker and be let free for the rest of his day. But to be honest, Chanhee planned to simply bolt back to his apartment and rest for the remainings of the day; the three–soon to be four–hour shift he had just experienced drained him in a physically and also mentally way.

In the corner of his eye, he could see a person going towards the backroom. Chanhee had automatically assumed it was going to be the worker who was going to replace him at the cashier after the last quarter of an hour ended. The lady, who he had just taken an order from, thanked him with a nod of her head before walking to take a seat. Chanhee weaved a sigh, reminding myself that anytime soon would be the end of the shift. 

Anytime now. Anytime. And when is anytime? The last time he had looked at the clock mounted on the wall above the door was when the two hands showed the time of '3:23' and now looking back at it, the clock read '3:56'. He heaved out a loud sigh, grumbling. Why hadn't the worker who was supposed to replace him come yet? He had swore he saw someone walking into the backroom! Chanhee tapped his foot on the wooden floor in an annoyed manner with a frown apparent on his face and nose scrunched. During the process of repeatedly complaining in his head and whispering profanities under his breath out of pure annoyance of the current situation, Chanhee had not realised a new customer had walked in. 

"Uh hello-?" 

"Yes!" Chanhee replied in a startled manner, hastily turning towards the new customer who just came in and simply getting awestrucked at the look of the person in front of him. .The man in front of him was quite the eye candy–Chanhee believed. Dark eyebrows, piercing eyes, black hair that was styled in a way he would see on k-idols on billboards, sharp jawline and a small boopable nose; he was undeniably attractive and Chanhee can't deny the fact.

Chanhee watched as the stranger frowned, looking at the menu while flicking his gaze back to the scribbled writing on his wrist. The ravenette looked up to Chanhee; the pink-haired could see uncertainty in the man's face but he doesn't question it. 

"Uh yeah,, five cups actually." Chanhee paused. _Five?_ And he had to make all of them? Chanhee frowned once again as he listened to the stranger recount orders, writing hastily cup by cup with a black permanent markers the details of each drink. Oh he wanted to say so many profanities right now; all the swear words were at the tip of his tongue. All he felt was exhaustion from the four hour shift he had just somehow went through, but one glance at his customer's sparkly eyes and soft, nervous smile, Chanhee had felt all the exhaustion melt off within seconds.

The soft spot Chanhee had for attractive men was something he couldn't describe. He simply nodded and took the man's order before proceeding to make the orders one by one. 

In midst of it all, the boy who he saw earlier go into the backroom emerged out, walking towards him. Not paying a mind, Chanhee continued to brew the drinks until there was one cup left to be filled. The coffee aroma of the freshly brewed drinks waffled through the room as Chanhee took a quick breather of it, moving his hand towards his left to grab the empty fifth cup while using his right to move the finished drink out of the way to the hoard of the other drinks the earlier customer had ordered. After a bit of moving his left hand to grab the cup, Chanhee's hand couldn't feel the cup in his grasp so he turned his head to see a boy with the same apron as his holding the said cup in his hands. Chanhee had recalled the boy as the boy who he saw went in the backroom and came out just a few mere seconds ago–also known as the coworker who probably was supposed to replace him after this shift. 

Though what caught his attention of the taller, who had the cup Chanhee was trying to fidget for a few seconds ago, was the vibrant red hair the boy had; Chanhee wanted to say something about the striking colour of the latter's hair but knew that he absolutely had no right to as he also had quite the unique colour for his own hair. 

"Hello," his coworker whispered, smiling slightly. Chanhee nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Sunwoo–Kim Sunwoo. Sorry I took a long time in the backroom; I had some difficulties changing." Chanhee listened as 'Sunwoo' explained the reason, sighing.

"It's fine," Chanhee slapped the red-haired softly on the shoulder, feeling as the other winced at the action. "Hey how about I do that cup and you go get the new customers? I'll finish this cup and serve it then get off my shift–though if you do have difficulties using any of these machines or don't know where things are, do tell me okay? I've been in this cramped space for the last four hours so realistically I should know," Chanhee laughed before gestured for the empty cup. Sunwoo nodded eagerly, pulling off a smile before walking towards the cashier spot and taking the orders of the customers who had recently came inside the shop. 

Watching as the last drop of coffee come out of the coffee machine, he pulled out the plastic cup from underneath the machine, putting on a lid that made a ' _click!_ ' sound. He moved all five cups of beverages onto a tray, carrying them towards the table where he saw the ravenette, who ordered the five cups worth of drinks, sat at. Alongside the handsome boy were four other people, who seemed to also be chatting in an energetic manner. Though as soon as he had came with the drinks and settled the tray down onto the table, the entire group quieted down, making Chanhee self conscious. 

_Did he do something wrong? Or was there something wrong with him?_

Chanhee smiled softly before placing all the beverages off the tray and onto the table, walking away and taking the tray along with him.

"Wait-!" Chanhee whipped his head back to the table group, just to see the handsome stranger–the same boy that ordered the drinks–call out for him with his hand raised. 

"Uh- wait take this!" Chanhee watched as the latter stood up from his seat and walked towards him; he had spotted the ravenette had something that he was gripping onto his hands–presumedly what he was going to give Chanhee. 

Chanhee took a glance at the boy's face; his cheeks were dusted with a vibrant shade of red and his eyes were narrowed to the side, afraid to meet with the pink-haired's. In the latter's hands was a small slip of paper, to which Chanhee carefully took it and watched as the taller bowed slightly and walked back to his friend group with his hands covering his own face.

As Chanhee walked away, he could hear all the teasing and laughing from the table he served at just a mere few seconds ago. Unfolding the paper, he read the handwriting. 

_hi, please don't think this is creepy or anything but you're kind of adorable. cute, i think? your name is adorable too, i saw it on your nametag. choi chanhee is such a beautiful name, i cannot deny that fact for real!_

_my name is kim younghoon so please text me (xxx) xxxx-xxxx  
lets be friends! or something even more if youre up for it💓. _


End file.
